


Asylum

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: The Adventures of Blake Silvester and the Winchester Brothers [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Dean, Sam, Blake and Jade go on a job at a haunted asylum.





	Asylum

We arrived at Pennhurst Asylum in the middle of the night. We didn’t bother stopping at a motel, figuring it was going to be an easy job.

                “What’d your mom say about the case?” Sam asked.

                “Angry spirits and possibly a demon.” I answered.

                “Since we have the people, we’re going to split into two groups. Blake and I will take the upper floors. Sam and Jade, you’ll take the lower floors.” Dean said.

                “Got it.” Jade said and grabbed her bag from her 1970 Camaro. Sam and Dean grabbed a few things from the back of the Impala and I grabbed my hunting bag from my Lincoln.

                We entered the asylum, the floor creaking loudly under our weight. Jade and Sam left to go to the lower floors, while Dean and I headed upstairs.

                “You cool with splitting up?” I asked Dean.

                “Yeah. Just be careful.” Dean said, moving further up the stairs.

                “You too.” I called after him. I walked down the hallway and entered the first room I saw. I rummaged through the room, seeing if there was anything of interest. Finding nothing, I moved to the next room. As I moved towards the desk, my foot slipped and I fell, hitting my head hard against the corner of the desk. As soon as my head hit the desk, I felt a flash of pain then everything went black.

                I woke up slowly, my head pounding in pain. I carefully pushed myself up so that I was sitting.

                “Blake! Where are you?” I heard Dean’s voice call out.

                “Dean!” I yelled as loud as I could.

                “Blake!” Dean kept yelling, his voice getting closer. I called out to him again and he entered the room I was in.

                “Dean!” I said with relief.

                “Dammit Blake what happened? We’ve been looking for you for two hours. The job’s done.” Dean said.

                “I hit my head.” I said. “It knocked me out cold.”

                “Dammit Blake.” Dean said, clearly annoyed.

                “I’m sorry.” I apologized, slowly getting to my feet. I stumbled a bit and Dean caught me.

                “Let’s just get out of here.” Dean said, helping me out of the asylum.

                Dean ordered Sam to take Baby while Dean would drive me. Jade decided she was going to go her own way for a bit and that’d she call when she needed help or a job. We drove off, stopping eventually at a small motel in the middle of nowhere.

                “What happened back there?” Sam asked me.

                “I slipped and hit my head.” I said, looking down at my feet.

                “More like being reckless.” Dean said, popping the top off a beer.

                “How was I reckless? It was an accident!” I yelled.

                “An accident that could have seriously injured you or allowed the spirits to get to you.” Dean said.

                Sam and Dean continued to point out my flaws and errors, causing me to get really pissed off.

                “Enough!” I screamed, and somehow caused Sam and Dean to go flying backwards and hit the wall. They slowly got to their feet.

                “Blake how the hell did you do that?” Dean asked, a worried look in his eyes.

                “Blake we want to help you.” Sam said.

                Without saying anything, I ran out of the motel room and got into my car. I quickly started it and drove off before my brothers could stop me. I drove until the car indicated I was low on gas. I stopped at a nearby gas station and filled up my car. I looked at my reflection in the car windows and my eyes glinted black.

                “What?” I asked myself. I suddenly felt I wasn’t in control of my body.

                “Hello Blake. I’m Kate and I’m taking your meat-suit for a joy ride.” A voice in my head said.

                “How did you get in here?” I asked her.

                “When you were unconscious in that asylum. It was too good to be true. And I’m possessing someone with Winchester blood. It all worked out.” Kate said.

                She moved my body into the car and took off without paying for gas.

                “Where are we going?” I asked her.

                “Somewhere that’s easy for your brothers to find.” Kate said.

               


End file.
